When a Sing meets a Sith
by QofNaboo
Summary: Darth Maul and Aurra Sing collide (literally) on Tatooine- muahaha!


When a Sing meets a Sith  
  
Storyline: Darth Maul (yum yum yum) runs into Aurra Sing on Tatooine- muahaha!  
  
Disclaimers: I own nada, it all belongs to the Almighty Flanneled One. As for the story, you know I can't fight off these bunnies, don't blame me man! The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem Shutup you! Make me Gack! You see what I have to deal with?!?  
  
  
Darth Maul brought the Infiltrator to a soft landing onto the sands of Tatooine. It was a clear night, but that was to be expected from a desert planet with little-to-no moisture. As he stalked out of his ship to scan the area, Maul paid little attention to the stars shining above him - he had seen them before. Soon enough his Master would own them all, and shortly after Maul fulfilled the Sith legacy and killed his Master, he would inherit the stars. Terrain scanned and probes sent out, Maul allowed himself a smile; it was good to know that he was the heir to a universe without Jedi.  
*  
It looked like another night of camping out on the cliff overlooking the Boonta Eve for Aurra Sing. Her hunt for the legendary Sharad Hett had been progressing much slower than Aurra had anticipated. But no matter, she was going to take pleasure in this kill - she did with all Force sensitive Merchandise. Tomorrow she would continue scouring the desert for the Tusken Raiders Hett was hiding with, and add another lightsaber to her beloved collection.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Darth Maul locked down the Infiltrator and set out early to learn about the locals. Maybe he would beat the probes at finding the young Queen and her Jedi escorts. He revved up the speeder bike and began his hunt.  
*  
Aurra Sing too pride in her dingy, outdated, rutty Swoop. She'd made a lot of special modifications herself. Aurra had decided to get an early start this morning, so she kicked the Swoop into gear and sped across the hot desert sand.  
*  
Maul had sensed the nearing presence long before the old Swoop became visible. Whatever the rider was, it was Force sensitive. Normally Maul would kill first and ask questions later, but he had a strange feeling about this one. He sped up to intercept the vehicle.  
*  
Aurra had felt the dark presence approaching her in plenty of time before the hooded figure came into view. Never before had she felt a hatred as powerful as this. Curious and rather awestruck, Aurra kicked into full gear.  
*  
Maul could now make out a womanly figure in a red bodysuit, and she was not slowing down. In fact, she was accelerating. Maul learned that she had felt his presence, just as he had felt hers. Could this be an opponent worthy of his skills? Maul was determined to find out.  
*  
Aurra was not one to chicken out, but the mysterious figure was not slowing down at all. If they both kept this up, the two would surely crash. The adrenaline rush of oncoming danger filled Aurra's veins; this was going to be fun.  
*  
Maul was almost there, he tapped the lightsaber on his belt with anticipation. If it was a crash she wanted, then a crash she would receive. He let the Dark Side engulf him, guide him. Closer still the Swoop came, but Maul's course did not waver. This was a competition now, and Maul would not allow himself to lose. He foresaw her path, and calculated the perfect maneuver. The Swoop grew closer...closer...now it was less than a yard away. Just as it looked like they were about to collide, Maul turned the bike so that it hooked a loose cable on the Swoop, sending it swirling and crashing into the sands. The rider went unscathed though, she had leapt from the vehicle just before the collision, and now she stood before him. Maul stepped off his bike silently; he enjoyed the raging expression on her face.  
"You wretched Sithspawn! Look what you've done!"  
Maul smiled and bowed graciously, "Thank you, nice work, don't you agree?" he eyed the six lightsabers hanging from her belt - was she a Jedi or not? Only now did he take in the rest of her. She was most definitely a female, tall and slender with ghastly white skin and a ponytail of stringy red hair came from the top her head. Her eyes were dark, and furthermore surrounded by blackened skin. The bodysuit complimented her figure quite nicely.  
"What the hell are you staring at? What are you going to do about my Swoop? Answer me, you freak of nature!"  
Maul remained emotionless, keeping his trademark deadly calm. He waved his finger at her condescendingly, "Tut, tut. Let's not resort to name-calling, Jedi."  
*  
Aurra grabbed him by the shoulders and stared straight into his yellow eyes, "Nobody calls me a Jedi, ever! Got it?" Aurra was a fast learner, and was not surprised when he did not show a reaction. Not that one would be visible anyway under those intricate red and black tattoos. She found herself wondering how far down they went. He did not break her stare, just smirked smugly. She released him and stepped back slowly, taking in his details. He was wrapped up in a black cloak, but you could tell that there was a muscular body hidden under there. She could make out horns emerging from his scalp too; in all her travels Aurra had never seen a creature like this. She narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you?"  
"A force to be reckoned with," he said confidently as he unclipped a now-visible lightsaber from underneath his cloak. He did not activate it yet, just held it menacingly in his left hand.  
Aurra knew she could not show fear, so instead she merely scoffed at him, "You still think I'm a Jedi," it was more a statement than a question. "Well, believe me, I'm not," she showcased her six lightsabers, "these are from the Jedi I have killed." She paused to see if her words were registering with him, and it was easy to tell that he was just waiting for her to draw a weapon, "I'm a bounty hunter," she offered. Then she saw his eyes flicker slightly.  
*  
Maul could sense the truth behind her statement, she was indeed a bounty hunter. But why, with such a powerful connection to the Force, was she not a Jedi? He glanced again at the lightsabers hanging like trophies from her- it was obvious she specialized in Hunting Force-sensitive Merchandise. Perhaps she could be of some use to him.   
"A bounty hunter that takes pleasure in killing those in tune with the Force," he said.  
She gave a small, guarded smile, "Yes, especially those."  
"Then why not kill yourself?" he said, mocking her.  
"No one has paid me enough," she said easily. Maul observed that she was not about to let him get the best of her.  
"And you are here looking for a Jedi to kill?" he wondered for a moment if they were looking for the same people.  
*  
"That's none of your business," she answered quickly, then paused, "but if you must know, yes. There is a Jedi hiding out here with a price on his head." Aurra wondered whether or not she should have told him that, he could be competition. But he had said 'bounty hunter' with a tinge of disgust in his voice, so she doubted he was one himself.   
"And with your joke of a Swoop currently out of order, how do you intend to continue looking for this Jedi?" he gestured toward the badly twisted hunk of metal that had once been Aurra's beloved Swoop. His comment angered her, but she refused to let him get any further beneath her skin.   
"Well," Aurra considered her options; there weren't many of them, "I could stay here, alone, with no water or shelter from the sun, for a few days and attempt to repair it. Or," she hesitated, she was expecting a 'no' to this question, "I don't suppose you would give me a ride back to my camp site?"  
*  
Maul considered her plea. In the few minutes of conversation they'd had, a small amount of respect had grown in him for the bounty hunter. After all, they obviously shared a hatred for Jedi, and they were both hunting for them at the moment. Maul was not one for good deeds, but the probes were taking care of searching for the Queen…  
"How far are we from the site you speak of?" perhaps he could benefit in some way from taking here there, anyway.  
"About a twenty minute ride going west, it's on the cliff looking over the Boonta Eve," she stated flatly, but Maul could sense her hope. Without answering, he started to walk back to his awaiting bike. The bounty hunter took a step after him, paused, and then ran to catch up to him. Meanwhile Maul pondered on whether he should sit her in front or in back of him. From the back she could pull a blade or blaster on him, from the front he had more control over her. He stopped and turned to face her, waiting for her to get on. The woman was intelligent, that went without saying, she quickly mounted the bike.  
*  
Aurra knew she could be making a huge mistake, but she would die if she stayed here in the middle of nowhere. She looked at the remains of her Swoop, she was going to miss it. The hooded creature got on behind her, and slid his arms around her to reach the handlebars. She elbowed him fiercely, and was startled, it felt like elbowing a brick wall.  
"Don't try to pull anything," she warned him, even though she knew wouldn't put up much resistance if he did. There was no sense in denying her attraction to him.  
The bike took off, and the twenty-minute ride passed without any exchange of words. She was positive that he was thinking, but she didn't know what he was thinking about. She figured it risky to reach out for his thoughts with the Force, so she didn't.  
Soon enough they reached the cliff, where Aurra was relieved to see her tent still in tact and her supplies still there. She wanted to thank him, but the rescued "damsel-in-distress" wasn't her style.  
"Can I offer you some water?" she asked as she walked to the tent. Without waiting for a response she poured two cups from the large jar she had and handed one to him. He did not take it.  
"It's not poison, look," she took a sip from her own cup.  
*  
Again Maul felt the truth behind her statement, but wasn't about to let her know he had any trust in her. He remained motionless. She scoffed, "Fine, don't believe me?" she then took a sip from the cup she was offering him, and tried again. This time he took it without a word and sipped it slowly. He watched her as she began to move around, tidying things. She lingered over her sleeping bag, he could tell she was thinking about something. She looked up at him, and Maul held her gaze.  
"Do you want to stay for a bit longer?" she asked quietly.  
Again without answering, Maul turned and closed the open flap of the tent. It appeared that this little meeting would be beneficial to him after all.  



End file.
